The Supers of the City
by Future Ghost
Summary: Conor and Rollan have super powers and protect the city from crime. But what happens when a bad guy figures out what school they go to and take what means most to them, Abeke and Meilin. Rollan and Conor have to find a way to find them and keep their powers a secret.
1. Chapter 1

They are all about 17 in this.

Two people in black suits walked into a bank. When they reached the inside they both looked at each other and nodded. One went over to the doors and locked them. The other went to the person at a desk.

"How may i help you?",asked the man at the desk.

"I'll show you",said the guy in the black suit pulling out a gun.

He then turned around and shot it at the ceiling.

"Everyone down on the ground no talking, anyone who talks will be killed immediately",yelled the man in the black suit.

Everyone got down on the ground and didn't talk. The guy in the black suit that didn't have a gun out walked down a hallway. He then opened the door at the end. When it was all of the way open he saw the shiny silver of the vault door. He then pulled out 4 things of c4 and put them around the vault door. He then took a string and tied it to each of the c4 packets. He walked down the hallway with the string trailing behind him. He then set the string down and pulled out a box of matches. He lit one and set the string on fire.

When the string was almost to the c4 he backed away and hid behind a wall. There was then a loud boom. The guy turned the corner of the wall to see the vault door blown up. Before he could even get into the vault he heard the sound of glass shattering. He turned around only to be tackled. When he got a look at who tackled him he was staring at himself. The guy that had tackled him was wearing a mask that reflected anything that was in front of it.

The guy in the black suit kicked off the other person that was on top of him. He then looked at the guy with the black mask on. His whole body was covered in black. The guy then heard someone else come from behind him. He turned to see another figure also dressed in all black. The only thing different about this one is that he had fire in his hand. He was holding fire and wasn't burning.

"If you don't want to end up in a ball of flames then i suggest that you leave now and never come back",said the guy in the black that was holding fire.

He nodded. Then he felt something in his side that stunned him. He couldn't move. The guy that was behind him moved in front of him and in his hand was...lighting. A ball made of lightning.

"That should hold you till the police get here. Try not to fall over",said the guy that was holding the ball of lightning.

The all of the sudden a gun went off and the guy that was holding the ball of lightning fell down on the ground holding his side. The guy behind him went into the vault room to be protected from the bullets that were being fired. The guy on the ground then shot a lightning bolt at the shooter and the shooter fell to the ground, all but his head paralyzed.

"Who are you and how did you do that?",he asked as the guy that was in the vault came out to help his friend up. They all then heard sirens go off.

"All you need to know is that you shouldn't do that",said the one that was holding his side.

"Come on let's get out of here, we have school tomorrow",said the one holding his partner.

"What are your names?",asked the guy in the black suit.

"You will know us as the Supers of the City",said the one holding his side. They both then disappeared as the police came around the corner to take the men in the black suits away.

The next day

The bell rang and all of the students left their classes to go home. Conor waited by his locker for his girlfriend to come by so they could go meet up with Meilin and Rollan. Once he saw Abeke coming towards him he smiled.

"Are you ready to go meet up with Meilin and Rollan?",asked Conor as he started to walk with Abeke out of the school.

"Yep",she answered taking his hand in hers as they walked to a table that was outside of the school.

They saw Meilin and Rollan talking and sat down across from them.

"Did you guys hear about the bank robbery yesterday?",asked Meilin.

"Yeah",said Abeke.

"I think it is weird that the guys said that two people in black suits stopped them. They said that one of them had a ball of lightning in his hand and the other one had fire",said Meilin.

"I think thats weird",said Conor.

"It is a little creepy",said Abeke.

"Hey who is that walking towards us?",asked Meilin pointing behind Conor and Rollan.

When Conor and Rollan saw who it was they tried to stay calm. It was a guy that was from the bank robbery. Neither of them knew why he wasn't in jail, but they didn't question him when he walked over to them.

"Would you guys happen to know about any strange teen agers that are in the school?",he asked.

They all shook their heads no. The guy's eyes then fell on Rollan.

"Hey i have seen you before, yeah, you were at the hospital last night",said the guy.

"Yeah, i was",Rollan looked down at the table trying not to make eye contact with the guy.

"Yeah, what happened to you?",he asked Rollan.

"There was a...shooting o-on my street and i g-got caught in the middle of i-it",Rollan stuttered as he those words.

"OK, then. Well that is all i wanted to know",said the guy walking away.

"You were in the hospital last night",said Meilin turning to face her boyfriend that was still staring at the table.

"Yeah, i got shot but it's nothing i promise you",said Rollan turning to look at his girlfriend that stared with shock at him.

"Why didn't you call me?",asked Meilin wrapping her arms around him.

"Ow",said Rollan.

When he said that she moved her arms away and looked at him with no emotion in her face.

"Where did you get shot at?",she asked.

"On my right side right below where my ribs end",said Rollan lifting his shirt up a little so she could see the bandaged area on him.

Meilin wrapped her arms around him again except this time around his neck. He returned the hug.

"I should get going",said Rollan giving Meilin a kiss on the head. He then got up out of his seat and started to run home.

He didn't live that far away from the school. Once he reached his house he noticed that his mom wasn't home. He then ran up the stairs, threw his bag down on the ground and opened his closet door. He looked over the black suit that took most of the space. He then put his hand on the hole in the suit before putting the suit on and leaping out of his bedroom window.


	2. Chapter 2

Rollan P.O.V.

As i got out of my room through the window i was careful to make for sure no one saw me. It was already getting a little darker in the sky as i looked up. I looked over to my left to see Conor walking down the street with Abeke right next to him. Conor lives right next to me in a slightly bigger house.

I watched as Conor opened the door to his house and let Abeke in. Be for he went in his house he looked up at me and mouthed Let me take a break with Abeke, she is having a hard time. I nodded remembering that Abeke had depression and cut herself. He smiled at me then went inside his house.

I smiled and dropped to the ground by my house. I then went between Conors and my house. I ran as fast as i could and went straight threw the fence. I was then on top of a skyscraper that was in the city. I looked down to see cars and people going from one place to another.

As i was looking around, something caught my eye. It was Meilin. She was walking towards the building i was on. She went through the front doors. I turned around to see, a couple feet away, a door that lead to some stairs. I walked to the door and opened it. I then went down the stairs to the 76 th floor, 4 more floors and i would be at the very top again. I opened the door that lead to the floor. I peered around the corner to see Meilin. She then turned to her left and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and went inside.

I then saw someone else coming down the hallway. It was a guy that i didn't know. He knocked on Meilins door. When she opened the door the guy pulled out a gun and charged inside of her room.

I immediately ran to her room. When i got there the gun had the gun pointed at her and he had his arm around her neck holding her.

"I knew you would come",he said in a low voice,"You are always out to save people no matter what. So tell me before i kill the girl, how did you get your powers?"

"Sir, you don't want to do that", i said in a calm and steady voice.

"Why not", he snapped at me,"Tell me how you got your powers".

"Let her go and i will tell you", i said looking at Meilin right in the eyes. I couldn't tell if she was scared or confused about all of this. Probably both.

"Not until you tell me", he said angrily and pushing the gun into my girlfriend's neck getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Fine you want to know. They just came to me",i lied hoping to get by with it.

"That can't be true. You just don't get powers to teleport or have lightning in your hand", he said,"Well it looks like you won't tell me. Thats a big shame".

He then, with unhumaly like strength, threw Meilin against the window. It shattered and she fell backwards out the window. I ran as fast as i could into the guy then jumped out the window after her.

At Conors house

Conor P.O.V.

As i walked into my house, thankful that Rollan understood and didn't ask me to come with him wherever he is going, i followed Abeke upstairs to my room. Abeke opened the door to my room and walked in. She then went over to my bed and laid down.

"Are you tired?",i asked her.

She nodded in response and closed her eyes. I walked over to her and sat down by her feet. I then reached behind me and grabbed a blanket from the other side of the bed. I opened it up and covered her up with it.

"Did you get any sleep last night?",i asked her.

She sat up and put the blankets around her shoulders to keep warm.

"No",she responded with. She then leaned over and put her head on my shoulder.

"You can lay down and get some sleep",i told her.

She then layed back down and closed her eyes. I layed down behind her and put my arm around her waist. I then closed my eyes.

I don't know how long i had my eyes closed but i remember hearing glass shattering and, when i opened my eyes, the world going in slow motion. My super speed was kicking in. I looked around to see the window in my room broken and a bullet going by in slow motion. I quickly looked at where the bullet was heading and saw it was heading straight for Abeke. I quickly grabber her and ran out of my room in a flash.

When i got out of the room i looked to see that Abeke looked at me strangely.

"How did you do that?",she ask.

"I will tell you latter. Right now we need to get out of the house",when i was done saying that someone kicked down the door and started to run up the stairs. I picked up Abeke in my arms and ran for the nearest window. I ran right into the window and teleported to a smaller house that had gadgets and weapons everywhere.

"What is going on?",asked Abeke in a shaky voice,"Where are we?"

"We are in a small house outside of the city that i go to when what happened back there happens",i told her as she snuggled into me to try and calm down.

"How did you do all of that?The super speed and the teleportation?",she asked.

I looked at her and said,"I will explain everything. Just know this. I am dangerous and you need to get out of the city".


	3. Chapter 3

Abekes P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. My boyfriend, the best thing in my life, the nicest person on the planet is telling me to leave the town. I looked at him as he put his head down.

"Why do i have to leave?",i asked him.

"Because, i...i…",he stopped talking and turned around. He ran his hands through his hair and messed it up. He then turned around and walked past me into another room. I followed him.

The next room was the kitchen. Right in front of me was a counter that was about 4 feet tall. It had a sink and built in stove. On my right was a refrigerator then on the left of that was a door that Conor went in. I followed him into that room. When i walked in, this must have been his bed room, there was a desk on the right and a bed on the left where Conor was sitting. I sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry",he said after a while.

"For what?",i asked him.

"For not telling you about my powers sooner. I thought i could keep my powers a secret for a longer time and not tell you till i absolutely had to",he told me.

"You don't have to apologize for that. You did it to protect yourself",i said to him.

"I didn't just do it to protect myself. I did it to protect my family. My friends. This city and...you. I wanted to keep you safe for as long as possible. If you were ever hurt by me telling people about my powers, i would never be able to get that guilt or sadness out of me",he turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't have to protect me",i told him.

He looked at me with an expressionless face.

"Yes, i do",he argued.

"No you don't. I an pretty capable of protecting myself",i snapped at him,"What would you have to protect me from anyway?"

"From me",he snapped.

"If you have to protect yourself from me then why are we even together?",i asked him.

His face softened at what i said. When he spoke his voice was soft and gentle like our little argument never happened.

"Because...I love you. I adore you. The reason we are together is because i love you. I love everything about you. And it's not just me i have to protect you from. Rollan also has powers. Also, there are bad people in the city. All they want to do is hurt other people, build an army, and take over the city. They are always looking for people like me and Rollan. They are also looking for us every single day. We try to keep a low profile. Now that you know, if those people find you they will do bad things to you. I can't let that happen to you. That is why you also have to leave".

I stared at him. I then wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"I love you too",i told him as he hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a little bit longer. I loved it when he hugged me. He always held me tight and it felt like he never wanted to let go of me.

"How long have you had your powers?",i asked as he squeezed me.

"Ever since i was 14 and...i forgot his name but he made alike generator thing but it was ran on high power, nuclear energy. I was there the night it blew up. Because of it blowing up, i got my powers",he told me.

"Wait, wasn't that the thing that almost blew up the city?",i asked.

He nodded putting his head in the crook of my neck.

"The guy that made it said someone would have to stop it from the inside",he told me.

"Didn't you and Rollan work for him even though you were only 14?",i asked him.

"Yeah",he sounded distant when he said it.

"So, both of you were there that night not just you",i said.

"Yeah, we were both working for him that night",he sounded like he wanted to say more but didn't. Then it came to me.

"You and Rollan were the ones to stop it from the inside",i said.

"We were, i didn't think that Rollan would get powers, i didn't think that i would get powers either. But the guy we worked for said that if we stopped it from the inside, right when we touch anything, something incredible might happen to us. He said it would be good and bad. He was wrong about the good part. Having powers is a curse. He is the one looking for us",said Conor.

Meilins P.O.V.

I wake up to find out i am in a hospital room. How did i get here?I try to sit up but the door of the hospital room opens. Rollan came in. He walked over to me and knelled down. He then grabbed my hand.

"When did you wake up?",he asked me.

"Just a little bit ago",i told him.

"Do you remember anything that happened?",he asked me.

"No, i don't",i said trying to remember but nothing came back.

"The doctors said you wouldn't",he squeezed my hand tighter.

"What did happen?",i asked him.

"I...don't know",he sounded worried.

"How do you not know?Didn't they tell you or something",i asked.

He shook his head.

"Thats weird",i said. I tried to sit up but Rollan stopped me.

"You need to rest",he said.

"How long have i been here?",i asked him.

"Half a day. It's night outside right now",he told me.

I heard a door open and i saw a doctor come in. The doctor walked up to Rollan as he stood up.

"Sir, i need you to leave real quick. I will come out and tell you when you can come back in",said the doctor.

"OK",said Rollan as he walked over to me. He kissed me on the head and whispered,"I love you".He then left the room.

I looked at the doctor as he pulled out a needle.

"What is that?",i asked the doctor.

"It will just hurt a little",said the doctor as he put the needle in my arm. It did hurt a little but then the pain got worse. It started to burn and feel like someone was taking a knife to my arm.

"Why does it hurt so much?",i asked him.

He smiled and said,"Because it is paralyzing your nerves and killing you slowly and painfully".

"Wait, this is killing me?",i asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, now lets see if your superhero-",he was cut off when Rollan burst through the door and punched the doctor in the face. He fell down on the ground. Rollan then came over to me.

"What did he do to you?",he asked.

I tried to speak but i couldn't. Why can't i talk?I turned my head towards the needle, it hurt so much. Rollan picked up the needle and gasped.

"I need to get you out of here",he told me as he threw the needle down. Before he could even get to me a guy came in the room with a gun. Rollan reached over and grabbed a tray. He then threw the tray at the guy with the gun. It knocked the gun out of his hand. Rollan then touched his shoulder. The guy fell down insistently. I don't know how Rollan did that. Rollan then turned towards me. He picked me up and ran out of the room. There was no one in the hallway. On our left was a pair of doors. On our right was a hallway that took a left at the end. Rollan ran right but didn't stop to turn left down the other hallway. He ran right into the wall. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact but it never came.

When i opened my eyes i was in...i don't know where i am. I was in a room that had electronics all over. There was also guns, swat armor, and lots of first aid supplies. Farther down in the room were cars that were from the army and a couple of jeeps. I was on a table. I then saw Rollan come towards me. He had something in his hand.

"Good, you're awake. This won't hurt",he said as he put something into my arm.

"Where are we?",i asked him as he kissed my head then my cheek.

"I'm so happy he didn't do worse to you",said Rollan.

"Rollan, where are we?",i asked him again.

He turns to me and smiles,"My basement".

Leave a review if i should put Shane and/or Zerif in the story or any other people.


	4. Chapter 4

Meilins P.O.V.

"This is not a basement", i told him as he just smiled at me."This is a freaking army base that is underground".

"It's not just any army base underground, it's my underground army base that is in my basement",said Rollan.

"How do you have all of this stuff?",i asked him.

He looked at me nervously then he grabbed my hand.

"Come with me real quick",he said as i got off of the bed i was just laying on. I then followed him. He took me to a door away from all of the other things that were down here. He opened the door and walked up the stairs that lead upstairs. When we reached the top of the stairs he opened another door that lead to the kitchen. Rollan then lead me out of the kitchen and up another set of stairs. There was a hallway at the top of the stairs. He took a left and opened another door. I followed him into the room to figure out that it was his room.

I went over to his bed while he went over to a desk that was in his room. He then sat down on a chair that was by the desk. He then opened up a computer and started to click away.

"Hey Rollan",i said.

He turned in his chair and looked at me. He then reached over and grabbed my hand.

"What did the doctor put in me that caused so much pain?",i asked him.

"It was a type of poison that as he probably said it paralyzes your nerves and kills you slowly",answered Rollan.

"When you came in to help me, when you touched him on the shoulder he just fell, how did you do that?",i asked him.

"That is what i need to tell you",said Rollan.

"What?",i asked him.

"You remember when i worked with Conor for a scientist named Zerif?",asked Rollan.

"Yeah i remember",i answered.

"Well when the generator blew up that night i was there and so was Conor. The generator gave me these powers. When you were talking about that bank robbery and the guys with the lightning and with fire, that was me and Conor. I was the lightning and he was the fire",he told me."When i got my powers i was struck by lightning and Conor was burned. When i got struck the lightning left a mark on my left arm".

Rollan held up his left arm and pushed up his sleeve. There was a mark that had an arrow that went up then it had an x thru the bottom of the arrow. Then below the x was a lightning bolt.

"Conor has the same thing but it is on his right arm and instead of lightning it is fire",he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?",i asked him as he let go of my hand and turned back to his computer.

"Because i wanted to protect you",said Rollan as he started to type something.

"What are you doing?",i asked him.

"Sending some emails to Conor. He said that he and Abeke are at a hideout that we go to and that we should go there",said Rollan.

"OK, are you going to teleport us or are we taking a car?",i asked him.

He smiled at me and said,"We are going to take a car this time".

Conors P.O.V.

"Who are you talking to?",asked Abeke as i typed a message to Rollan.

"Rollan, him and Meilin are on their way here as we speak",i told her.

"Has Rollan told Meilin about his powers?",she asked as i turned around in my chair to look at her.

"Yeah, he has",i answered."Also Rollan told me the name of the guy that made the generator. His name is Zerif and if i remember, Rollan probably doesn't even remember him but i kind of remember him. Zerif had a right hand man named Shane and he went to our school".

"I remember him. He looked like you but he had blue eyes",said Abeke as i got out of my chair and sat down next to her.

"Yep that's him. He was one of the people that helped make the generator with Zerif",i told her as she grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

We stayed like that for a while before i heard a screeching sound like nails on a chalkboard or a fork going back and forth on a plate.

"Conor?Whats wrong?",asked Abeke.

"You don't hear it",i asked covering my ears as the sound got louder.

"No, i don't",said Abeke,"Conor you're bleeding".

Blood dripped on the ground in front of me. I took one of my hands from one of my ears to see blood on it also. I then brought my hand to my face to figure out that my nose was bleeding. So both of my ears and my nose are bleeding. The screeching got worse.

"AGH!",i screamed as i fell to the floor of my room.

"Conor!",Abeke yelled as she got down beside me and hugged me not knowing what else to do.

I looked up to see a guy walk in. I then figured out that it was Zerif and that he had a device in his hand that was making the screeching sound.

"Who are you?",asked Abeke as the sound in my ears died down.

"I am Zerif and i need to borrow your boyfriend for a second",said the man.

Abeke tightened her grip around me. Zerif smiled and another guy walked into the room. It was Shane.

"You know what to do",said Zerif to Shane.

Shane nodded and walked over to us. He then quickly grabbed Abeke and threw her off of me. I tried to get up but that sound came back. Two other people walked out from behind Zerif and went towards me. They both grabbed me and dragged me outside of the house to a car. They then duct taped my hands and legs and threw me in the back seat of the black hummer. Zerif then opened the car's front door and got in. He then started to drive off somewhere.

Rollans P.O.V.

Meilin held onto my hand tightly as we headed to mine and Conors hideout/base/ house thing. When we got there i knew something was wrong. The door to the hideout was wide open and there were fresh car tracks that lead out to the road. I immediately got out of the car and ran inside to see no one. Usually right when i get in Conor is in his room and the door is open but there was no one but there was blood on the ground in his room leading out the door. I quickly ran around the whole thing and he or Abeke weren't there.

I then ran outside to see a guy that i knew, it was Shane and he had Meilin in his arms and a gun to her throat.

"Nice to see you again Rollan",said Shane.

"I wish i could say the same to you",i said keeping my eyes on the gun and Meilin.

"How about we make a deal, you go with a guy that is behind you to Zerif and your girlfriend here comes with me and i promise you that she won't get hurt",i turned my head to see no just a guy but 3 of them.

"How about this you take me and leave her alone",i said.

"See, it doesn't work like that. You say yes or no. Say yes she lives and you go to Zerif, say no, she dies and you still go to Zerif",said Shane."You have to the count of 5 to tell me your answer".

"1".

How can i take out these guys and get Meilin to safety?

"2".

If i go with him she won't get hurt.

"3".

But Shane never keeps his promises.

"4".

I looked at Meilin. All she did was look at me with no expression but fear on her face.

"5".

"Wait",i said.

Shane looked at me as i said,"Yes but you have to promise to keep her safe and not to hurt her at all".

"I promise",said Shane with a smirk as the two guys came and handcuffed me. Before they took me to their car where the other guy was i looked at Meilin and mouthed i love you. I love you too she mouthed back as Shane walked away with her to another car.

When we got to the car one of the guys opened the door and pushed me in. Once the other two got in they started the car and started to drive to wherever Zerif was these days. I leaned my head on the window of the car and closed my eyes hoping that Meilin would be okay and that i could find out where Abeke and Conor where.


	5. Chapter 5

Rollans P.O.V.

When i opened my eyes the car i was in a laboratory. But it wasn't just a laboratory, it was Zerifs. In his lab there was a lot or mechanical things that did a lot of things. Some of the things i could tell were new, well at least i think they were new, they weren't here when i worked here. I was strapped to a metal table that was in the air leaning to that i would easily see everything. On my right was glass that lead into a room with...a new generator. I couldn't believe it. He was making another generator. On my left was more glass and in the room on the other side of the glass was Conor who was also tied to a metal table.

"Well, it looks like you are awake",i heard someone say. I turned my head to see Zerif standing in front of me."How are you Rollan?"

"Well, i am strapped to a metal table with a crazy man in front of me having no clue if Shane kept his promise about my girlfriend. So, not that good",i told him. I looked over at the generator and said,"You made another one i see".

"Yes i did,"He said walking over to the glass."I had to. After the first one blew up my image to people was...sketchy. People didn't trust me. The government took everything from me. I had to do something to change my image. I put an army together. They went around and got the stuff i needed to make a new generator. But when i made the generator, the new one, it was to...much different from the first one. I needed something more powerful to run it. You and Conor where the only two affected by the first generator when it blew up. So, technically you and him have the nuclear energy in you. I am going to use both of you to power the generator. Now when i do this you will be killed by the time i am done. I will use up all of your powers and energy".

"Why are you doing this?",i asked him.

"Because i want control",he said as he turned to me."The first generator was supposed to help me take control. Of the city. When i had control of the city then i would control the state, the country, then the world. The only way i can do that is with you two. You two are the most powerful humans in the world. I want that power".

"Then why not use nuclear energy again and not us?",i asked him.

"Because that would only get me certain powers. I want both of your powers. This generator is not for the city this time, it is for me. When i get that generator working with all of yours and Conors energy i will put that power into me by blowing it up on purpose. That making me the most powerful in the world",said Zerif as he pulled out a table that had 3 computers on it. The table had wires going down from it to the generator then to me and Conor. I didn't even notice that i had wires attached to me.

"This will hurt a lot",said Zerif as he was about to push something on his computer.

"Wait!",i said loudly.

"What?",he asked.

"Just tell me something. Where is my girlfriend and is she safe?",I asked.

"You know what, i will tell you because you won't see her again",Zerif started,"She is in a different facility about 15 miles away from here and she and Abeke are alive and well".

I sighed in relief knowing that she was OK. I looked over at Conor to see that he was still asleep. Then all of the sudden i felt a sharp searing pain go all the way through me. I screamed in pain. I heard Conor also scream. A long time after the pain stopped and i could barely breath.

"Well, it looks like i do get to kill you and not the machine",said Zerif as he walked away.

I looked over at Conor. He was breathing hard. The all of the sudden a bright light came through the room. I looked over at the generator to see Zerif, he had wires attached to him. I looked up to see that the roof had collapsed and the sky was dark and filled with lightning. Then a bean went from the generator into the sky.

Abekes P.O.V.

"Shane when will you let us go?",i asked him.

Meilin and i had been in this weird facility for who knows how long. We were both on metal tables. The room looked like a deformed lab. Most of the things in the room looked broken or unusable. Above us was glass that you could see the sky threw.

"Whenever Zerif says i can",said Shane as he looked up from his phone.

"What does he even want from us?",Meilin asked.

"I don't know yet",said Shane.

"What is Zerif doing with Rollan and Conor?",asked Meilin.

"I am not aloud to share that information",said Shane still looking at his phone.

All of the sudden the room shook and the lights flickered. Shane looked up from his phone and looked out the roof window. The sky was dark. Then the glass shattered and the room exploded in as lightning hit the facility.


	6. Chapter 6

Meilins P.O.V.

When i opened my eyes i saw the sky. It was dark with rain coming down. I sat up to have my lungs burn. I looked around. The whole building was destroyed. I didn't see Abeke or Shane. I tried to stand up but fell over. My head was throbbing with pain that was unbelievable. I finally got to my feet with out falling over.

I walked slowly around some ruble to try and get to the street. I fell over with the 4th step i took. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I then heard someone walking. I looked up to see a guy.

"What do we have here?",he asked while putting a needle in my arm. I couldn't stop him from doing it.

"Who...who are you?",i asked as my vision began to fade.

"I am Zerif",was the last thing i heard before i was knocked out fully.

Conors P.O.V.

Zerif had left after he got powers. Rollan and i still had our powers but we were weak. Rollan had passed out after the light went into the sky. I don't know how to get out. There was only one way i could think of and i don't think i am strong enough.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the metal cuffs on my wrist. Before i knew it the metal cuffs started to get hot and flexible. I used all of the strength i had and ripped my arms out of the cuffs. I got off of the table and walked over to Rollan.

"Rollan",i said.

"What?",he asked.

"This is going to hurt",i said as he began to fall back asleep for some reason.

I put my hands over each of the metal cuffs and started to melt them. I heard Rollan make a sound of pain as the cuffs melted. I then ripped the cuffs off of his wrist.

Rollan opened his eyes and looked at his wrist where there were burn marks.

"Was that the only way to get me out?",he asked rubbing the burned spots.

"The only way i could think of",i told him.

Rollan looked up at me with a worried face."We need to go find the girls".

"We will have to teleport to get to where they are",i told him as i lifted my hand into the air and disappeared.

When i was done teleporting i looked around. Whatever building was here is gone. Pieces of the building was everywhere and there was fire on the ground with glass. I started to walk around. Rollan teleported behind me.

"We need to find the girls. You look the way you were walking i will look the other way",said Rollan as he started to run the other way.

I used my super speed and looked everywhere in my direction. I then heard Rollan yell.

"Conor come here!"he screamed.

I ran over to him as he pointed in front of him. I looked and saw...Abeke. My heart stopped as i saw the cuts on her skin and the huge gash on her right leg. She was breathing hard. I walked over to her and knelled down next to her. I shook her.

"Abeke",i whispered to her. She groaned and opened her eyes.

She turned her head and looked at me."Conor?"

"Yeah I'm here. Take it easy OK, you are hurt",i told her as she tried to get up but i stopped her."Rollan do you have anything that can help me fix her leg".

"No but i will go to a gas station and get something",said Rollan as he ran away.

I turned my attention back to Abeke who was looking at me. I sat down right next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on my shoulder.

"What did he do to you?"i asked her in a whisper.

"He did nothing",she answered.

"What do you remember?",i asked her.

"Meilin and i were on metal tables and we were talking to Shane. Then something blew up the building and that is all i remember",she answered as she leaned more into my side.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as Rollan showed back up.

"I went to five gas stations and the last one i finally found some stuff to help heal that cut on Abekes leg",said Rollan handing me a sack.

I looked inside to see peroxide, some wrap, Kleenex and medical tape. I looked over at Abekes leg. It was still bleeding but not that much anymore. I took out the peroxide.

"This might sting a little",i told her as i poured some on her leg.

She gasped and gritted her teeth. I then took the Kleenex and started to wipe up some of the blood and peroxide that was on her leg. I then took the wrap and wrapped it around her leg. Abeke put her head back on my shoulder as i wrapped the tape around the wrap to make for sure it doesn't fall off.

"Well, if it isn't the Supers of the City",i heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Zerif and by his side was Meilin.

"Meilin",said Rollan.

"This isn't Meilin anymore. She was brainwashed by me and now she is my weapon to use against you",said Zerif as he turned to Meilin."Attack them".

Meilin then threw a lightning ball at us.

That probably wasn't a good chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Rollans P.O.V.

I jumped in front of Abeke and Conor and caught the lightning ball. I then made it disappear. When i looked at Meilin she was running at us and in her hand was lightning. I hated that i had to do what i was about to do. I made a ball of lightning in my hand and threw it at her. It hit her right in the stomach and she fell over. I turned around to see Conor and Abeke were still there. Conor had a shocked face on.

"What happened?"i asked then.

"Abekes leg is healed",said Conor showing me her leg that now only had a scar on it.

"How did it heal that fast?"i asked them.

Conor turned to Abeke."She healed herself".

"Wait you mean she healed herself?",i asked him.

Conor turned to me."She has a power, like Meilin does. Maybe the building was blown up by that beam that was sent into the sky that made the lightning and the building was blown up by the lightning".

"And because of the lightning they got powers, that doesn't make sense unless…",i stopped talking as i realized how they go the powers.

The building used to be Zerifs that means that there would have to be a generator in the building. The lightning just didn't hit the building by accident, the lightning was supposed to hit the generator to make the building blow up and give Zerif two maybe even three if you counted Shane ,wherever he is, people that have powers which would be enough to make an army against Conor and i. That also means that Zerif got both of our powers not just one of them. So, all of the powers he would have are super speed, fire, lightning and teleportation. But there is still one thing i didn't get, how did Abeke get a power that neither me or Conor have?

"If there was a generator and all of that happened then how did Abeke get a power that neither of us have?",asked Conor as i finished telling him what i was thinking.

"I don't know but you should probably get her out of here so she doesn't get hurt. I'm pretty sure that Zerif will attack us not just with Meilin but with someone of something else",i said as i turned around and saw that Meilin was getting back up.

"I can help fight",i heard Abeke say.

Conors P.O.V.

"No",i said to her as Rollan dodged another attack from Meilin and Zerif stood back and watched.

"Conor-",I cut her off with a kiss.

"I said no. I can't lose you, i already almost did and i can't have it happen again",i told her as the battle was getting worse between Meilin and Rollan.

"More like i almost lost you",she said."We can fight together".

"No, I'm taking you home",i said as i wrapped my arms around her and teleported us to her house.

When we were done teleporting we were on the deck of her house. I looked down at her as she looked away. I put my hands on the sides of her face and tilted her head upward. I then gave her a light kiss.

"You can't tell anyone about your powers or anyone else's. Right now i want you to get some rest and when you wake up all of this will be over. And i promise you that i will come back",i told her.

"Be Careful when you go against Zerif",she said.

"I know, i will",i said. I then heard my phone ringing. I pulled it out to see that Rollan was calling me.

Before i could say anything Rollan said,"Zerif and Meilin teleported away".

"What do you mean they teleported away?"

"I was fighting Meilin and then they just...disappeared. I think they went to that big tower in the center of town".

"You mean Khan Tower".

"I thought it was pronounced can tower. Anyway meet me at the top of that tower".Then he hung up.

"What happened?",asked Abeke.

"Meilin and Zerif teleported to the top of Khan Tower",i said to Abeke.

"Please be careful",said Abeke.

I nodded and said,"I love you".

"I love you too",i said giving her one last kiss before i teleported to Khan Tower.

Right when i got there i saw that Meilin and Rollan were fighting and Zerif was standing...behind another generator...what is it with him and generators. He turned to me and smiled. Then before i could do anything Shane came out from behind the generator. He smiled at me and threw a black ball of fire.

Rollans P.O.V.

I hated fighting Meilin. I hated seeing her against me. I hated that i had powers. I hated that all of this happened.

As i dodged another attack from Meilin i thought about how i could somehow get her out of that trans. There really isn't any way to do it. There is only one way i could think of and it was crazy. I had to get close to her.

As she threw another lightning bolt i caught it and threw it back. It hit her in the legs and made her fall over. I quickly ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. She looked at me right in my eyes. I could still see some of the real Meilin in them.

"Meilin i need you to listen to me",i started as she tried to get away from my iron grip on her shoulders." I know you are still in there and i need you to listen to me. Hear my voice please, i need you to fight whatever Zerif used to brainwash you. And i know i probably sound pathetic but i need you. You know how much i love you and need you. If you were here right now and you were the real you, you would laugh at me and well i would smile because i love hearing you laugh. That is one of my favorite things to do. It is to make you laugh. Remember all of that stupid stuff we used to do, all of that stupid stuff i used to do to get you to notice me, well this is one of those stupid things",i then moved my hands from her shoulders and onto the sides of her face and kissed her.

I felt her body slowly relax when i separated she immediately got up and started to get away from me.

"Meilin",i asked as she stopped walking away.

"Stay away from me Rollan, I'm a monster",i heard her say.

"Meilin please turn around and look at me",i said. It took her a minute but she did turn around. I could see tears on her cheeks. I slowly walked towards her.

"Rollan stay away",she said as she began to walk backwards with her hands up.

"Meilin you are not a monster, please stop walking away from me",i said to her.

She nodded her head no and began to reach the edge of the roof. Before she fell i ran and grabbed her. I pulled her into my arms as her body began to go limp. I felt her tears stain my shirt as she cried. I held onto her tightly.

"Rollan I'm sorry",she sobbed.

"Meilin you have nothing to be sorry about. You were brainwashed into doing it",i told her as i set her down on the ground, leaning against a air conditioning box that was on the roof.

"I could have controlled it but i didn't try hard enough",she said as i turned around and saw that Shane was fighting Conor.

"Meilin i know you. You are strong but this is the one time that one thing beat you. Don't weigh yourself down on it. You will always have a second chance",i told her,"right now i need you to stay here while i go help Conor with Shane and Zerif. I love you".

"I love you too",she said as i kissed her temple and ran to help Conor.

Right when i got near Conor i saw that he shot Shane with a ball of fire that pushed him over the edge of the roof.

"I think you got Shane. We need to get Zerif",i said to him as we turned towards the generator and Zerif.

"You can't stop me this time. This isn't a generator this time. It is a bomb that will destroy the city but won't destroy me",Zerif said to us as the generator, sorry, bomb turned on. It shot a beam into the sky and had a halo of blue around it.

"How do we stop it?",i asked Conor.

"Distract Zerif while i get near it and see how i-we can stop it",Conor said as i formed a ball of lightning in my hand and threw it at Zerif. He caught it and threw it back at the speed of sound. I quickly got out of the way but the lightning skinned my back setting my shirt on fire. I patted down the fire and ran while Zerif shot fire and lightning at me.

I hid behind a air conditioner box. I peaked over the top to see Zerif coming towards me. I jumped over the box using my super speed. I grabbed onto Zerif and went over to the edge of the tower. Right when i let go he shot me with lightning but i did get enough time after i got shot to push him over the edge.

I fell backwards. As i sat up slowly i felt tons of pain go threw my side. I looked at my side and saw a huge burnt area with a large cut. There was blood coming out of the cut but not that much. Before i could get up i saw that Meilin was coming towards me.

"Rollan are you OK?",she asked as she knelled down next to me.

"Yeah, just a small cut",i told her as she looked at my side.

"That is not a small cut",she said as she ripped off some of the bottom of her shirt and put it on the cut. It stung a little.

"Where is Conor?",i asked her.

"He is by the bomb thing, he still can't figure out how to stop it",said Meilin as she helped me to my feet.

We walked over to the bomb and saw that Conor was walking around it just looking at it.

"So you don't know how to stop it?",i asked him.

"No not yet but i have one idea and it is insane but it is the only way if i can't find another",said Conor.

"You might want to hurry, we don't know when that thing will blow up",i said.

"Actually we do. There is a timer on the back and it says…",Conor stopped talking as he looked at the timer on the bomb.

"What does it say?",Meilin asked.

"Hey Rollan can you do me a favor?",he asked me.

"Yeah, what is it?",i asked.

"Tell Abeke i love her and I'm sorry",said Conor.

"Why can't you..",i stopped talking as Conor lit his whole body on fire. Then i got it;Conor was going to sacrifice himself to save us."Conor don't do it!"

"It is the only way. There is 20 seconds left",said Conor as he got ready to jump on the bomb.

"Conor Don't-", my words were cut short as he jumped on the bomb and i tackled Meilin to shield her from anything that could hit her. I then closed my eyes.

When i opened my eyes i noticed three things:One, the building was the only things gone,Two, i was separated from Meilin,Three...Conor was gone and i had a message to give Abeke that would hurt her badly because that idiot decided to kill himself to save us knowing that there had to be another way than doing what he did.

I looked around and yep the whole building evaporated, it was gone and there was nothing left of it. There were people walking around, they must have been in the building. I got us despite all of the pain in my head and my side. As i was looking around i noticed that the police, ambulance, and firefighters showed up. A police officer walked up to me and guided me to an ambulance where i saw Meilin. She was in the ambulance leaning against the side. I smiled as they sat me down next to her.

I looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep.

"Meilin",i said. She opened her eyes and looked at me."I thought you were a heavy sleeper".

"It is kind of hard to sleep now",she said leaning her head against my shoulder.

"I know",i said wrapping an arm around her."We need to go".

"How are we going to tell Abeke?",asked Meilin.

"I don't know",i answered."The sooner the better. I could teleport us to her house and we could tell her".

"Do it",said Meilin."It is probably the only way".

I nodded and teleported us to Abekes house.

When we got to her house we walked up to the front door and knocked. Right away Abeke answered.

"You're safe",she said and pulled both of us into a hug. When the hug was over i saw her smile drop."Where is Conor?"

A silence fell over us. I looked at Abeke and shook my head. By that point i could tell she knew what had happened. Meilin pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"Conor wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he is sorry",i told her.

"Conor promised he would come back",she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Then it looks like this is the first promise he has ever broken",Meilin said.

"How did it happen?",Abeke asked.

"On top of the tower Zerif had a bomb and while i was fighting Zerif Conor was trying to figure out how to stop it from going off. He thought of one way and I'm pretty sure there was another way but he did it his way. He lit his whole body on fire and jumped on the bomb. He knew he would die but he did it anyway and he told me to tell you that he loves you and that he was sorry",I then thought of something."We have to tell his parents".

Meilin nodded and so did Abeke."I could teleport us there",i said.

Meilin wrapped her arms around my neck while i placed a hand on Abekes shoulder.

When the teleporting was done and we were at Conors house we all stopped before knocking on the door.

"How to we tell them?",asked Meilin.

"I don't know. I mean, i guess we just...tell them",i really didn't know how to tell them. I mean i couldn't just walk up to them and say' hey guess what, you sons dead. He died saving the city'.

Meilin knocked on the door. Conors brother, Garrin, answered.

"Let me guess you're here to see Mr. Idiot",he said.

"What do mean?",i asked.

"Are you here to see Conor?",he asked. Wait, did he ask if we are here to see Conor.

"Wait, is he here?",asked Meilin.

"Yeah, i don't even know how he got here. He walked into the house looking like he jumped off of a building onto nails",said Garrin.

"What happened to him?",i asked.

"You guys don't know what happened to him?",he asked us.

We all shook our heads no.

"Well he said he got hit by a car but it doesn't look like that",said Garrin."Do you want to come in and talk to him?"

"Yeah",i said as Garrin let us in the house.

We all followed Garrin up stairs and to Conors room. When we got there his parents came out of his room.

"You guys can visit him but i would be careful, something is different about him",said Conors dad as they headed back down stairs.

I opened the door and i couldn't believe what i saw. He had cuts all over his body and blood coming down from his temple. On one side of his face was a cut that ran from the top of his ear to the bottom of his chin. It looked like a lot of the bleeding had stopped.

"Holy shoes",i said.

"Did you just say holy shoes?",he asked his voice husky and low.

"Well what else do you expect me to say to a guy who i thought, thought was dead but isn't?",i asked him.

He laughed."I don't know, something else besides that".

"Well, i can't believe you're alive. What were you thinking Conor?"i asked him.

"I wasn't. That is how i somehow saved the city from a bomb",he said as Meilin and Abeke came in the room.

"So he lives",said Meilin.

"Hi Meilin",he said. He then turned to Abeke.

"Hey Rollan come here real quick",he said to me.

He then whispered in my ear,"I need to talk to Abeke in private".I nodded. I went out of the room with Meilin in tow and closed the door behind us.

Abekes P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that he was alive, i was happy but from what Rollan told me...i thought he was.

"Abeke",i heard him say.

I lifted my head to look at him. He sat up and groaned in pain. He then scooted over and patted the seat next to Himmler sat down next to him.

"I'm truly sorry Abeke",he said to me.

"I know, Rollan already told me you were sorry",i answered him.

"Abeke please forgive me. I never meant for that to happen, i never meant to jump on a bomb but i had to do it to save the city",he said as he used his hand to turn my head towards him."I did it to save you".

"Fine, i forgive you",i said to him. He did a crooked smile."Hang on a second, let me look at that cut".

Conor moved his hand and turned his head so i could see the cut better. It was deep but it wasn't bleeding, it just had dried blood around it and going down the side of his face.

"You need to get that cleaned up",i said to him.

"Yeah, i will latter",he said as i heard a knock on the door.

"Are you two done talking yet?",i heard Rollan say.

"Yeah, you can come in now",said Conor.

Meilin and Rollan came in.

"Here is my question; How did you live?",asked Rollan.

"There was this guy that saved me. He had powers, i could tell. Before he left he gave me an address for a building outside of town. He said it is for people like us",said Conor.

"What is the building called?",asked Rollan.

Conor smiled and said,"He didn't give me the name of the building but he said the group that owns the building is called Ghost and that we are welcome to join".

Sneak Peak of the sequel

Two men were in a room that was poorly lit by a single light bulb. They were both in chairs facing each other. One of them was behind a desk.

"So, how did you survive the fall off of a building?",asked one of them.

"When i fell, i landed on a balcony. It was only 7 floors down from the roof",said the one behind the desk.

"How do you survive a fall of 7 floors?".

"The powers i got from the explosion".

"You're insane for working with Zerif".

"Well, what do you expect from someone like me. You still haven't told me you name. What is it?".

"My name is Devin Trunswick. My power is shape shifting and flying".

"And what do you want from me?"

"I want to help you get your revenge".

"Do you even know my name?"

"No, but i saw you on the roof of the tower".

"So you go by what you see".

"I know you want revenge. What is your name?"

He smiled and said,"I could use a guy like you. My name is Shane".

The sequel will be called

Ghost: Shane's Revenge

I'm not good with names as you can tell with that one. Since of today i have been on Fan fiction for a year so yay to that!


End file.
